Prince Harry
by Oishiidesuyo
Summary: Lily y Severus crean un plan que les lleva 18 años completarlo, todo por una antigua profecía sobre un principe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

**Dejen sus comentarios**.

* * *

><p>Harry James Potter el niño que sobrevivió y venció, al menos ese es el nombre que le dieron para protegerlo, tal deberíamos comenzar un poco mas atrás tratar de explicar la historia de cómo llego ha obtener ese nombre. Muestra historia comienza con un campesino que decidió debía luchar por un mejor bienestar para su familia que vivía bajo el yugo de un tirano al que debían entrégale todo y cuanto poseían cuando así se le daba la gana. Basta decir que venció aunque en el proceso su amada familia pereció, creía no había nada en el mundo porque seguir pero las personas a quienes había animado a pelear pidieron se convirtiera en el nuevo gobernante, no era algo que deseaba pero comprendió que si el no lo hacia un nuevo tirano llegaría; no fue simple como el creía, el rey de Inglaterra no estaba contento con su hazaña sin embargo a pesar de múltiples amenazas se dio cuenta que la gente del pueblo lo seguía por naturaleza por lo que decidió convertirlo en su yerno, al casarlo con su hija mas joven; formando así la familia Prince, entregándoles Berkshire su pueblo natal como regalo de bodas.<p>

Durante mucho tiempo la familia Prince fue parte de las familias mas poderosas de magos así como de humanos, el rey mismo acudía a ellos en busca de consejo y no solo eso al ser de la realeza su decencia podía aspirar a grandes puestos en la corte, Marie Price una mujer de gran belleza llego a convertirse en la princesa de Dinamarca. Con el paso de los años la familia fue relegada a solo una de las casas mágicas mas antiguas de sangre pura, olvidado su descendencia real.

Cuando Eileen Prince nació, era una niña de sangre pura destinada a comprometerse con un sangre pura de la realeza, era una forma de regresar a la vieja gloria de la familia pero resulto ser un squib, antes que alguien pudiera saberlo siquiera fue dada por muerta en la familia y echada a la calle a muy corta edad, su familia no se intereso por ella hasta que su hermano menor murió de una enfermedad magia y a pesar de ser una squib aun podía producirles un heredero que continuara con tan antigua familia. Sus padres se sorprendieron cuando llegaron al deplorable lugar donde vivía, ella había dado a luz a un pequeño niño que arruinaba nuevamente sus planes sin embargo en un acto inesperado su madre comenzó ha visitarla, al principio llevando pequeñas cosas que el niño necesitaría, conforme los años pasaban se fue encariñando con el pequeño Severus Charlus Henrik Prince.

Cuando Severus cumplió tres años su madre se caso con un muggle llamado Tobías Snape quien dio su apellido al pequeño a pesar del desacuerdo de la madre de Eileen, ella no hizo caso cuando le decía era una equivocación, lo que provoco un distanciamiento. Tras la muerte de su padre, su madre regreso queriendo conocer al pequeño que para ese momento ya estaba asintiendo a Hogwarts, su nieto continuaría con el nombre de su familia al morir ella.

En vacaciones de su primer año fue invitado a pasarlas con su abuela, el no estaba seguro de asistir pero Lily lo convenció, así fue como conoció la propiedad que decía su abuela seria suya cuando ella muriera, el estaba sorprendido nunca había visto una extensión de tierra tan grande y aun así tan deteriorada, eso no le importo era un lugar hermoso aunque se preguntaba porque si tenían un lugar tan grande para vivir tenia que estar en ese horrible lugar, con ese despreciable hombre al que tenia que llamar padre. Deseaba preguntar pero decidió que lo mejor era guardar silencio y disfrutar del lugar antes de que fuera llevado de regreso a su realidad.

Paseaba con su abuela por Reading, el condado donde esta situada la mansión cuando una desconocida se les acerco profetizando que regresaría a su familia su antiguo esplendor, solo si un niño nacía del amor verdadero cumpliendo con una profecía aun mas antigua; acordaron debían guardar silencio hasta poder saber mas pero tres meses después su abuela murió heredándole a el titulo de Lord Prince pudiendo obtener todos los beneficios de ese nombre hasta ser mayor de edad.

Cuando su segundo año comenzó pensó seria como en el pasado pero mientras estaba en la biblioteca acompañado por Lily, James y sus amigos se detuvieron a molestarlo no pudo soportarlo, se levanto molesto gritándole que se fuera, acto seguido el cuerpo de James era lanzado hacia la puerta de la biblioteca chocando con gran fuerza dejándolo inconsciente, asustado se refugio en su habitación sin embrago nadie fue a reprenderlo; ese fue solo el comienzo de accidentes como esos, su magia crecía de forma que no podían controlar y la única a la que le confiaba lo asustado que estaba era a Lily, así que cuando el año escolar termino estaba muy feliz de regresar a casa, esperando que su madre pudiera esclarecer sus dudas.

Eileen estaba sorprendida con lo que su pequeño le contaba no solo podía hacer magia sin una varita, también era capaz de realizar magia aun siendo menor de edad sin que el ministerio los visitara, además estaba la profecía. De pequeña había escuchado historias del gran poder de su familia pero solo eran eso.

Conocía a alguien dentro del ministerio que podía llevarla hasta las mas antiguas profecías que le darían un idea mas clara de lo que pasaba, lo que traería tranquilidad a su hijo que seguía recluyéndose en su habitación dejando solo pasar a su mejor amiga. Como lo dijera entro al ministerio a la zona donde solo se tenia permitido entrar al mismísimo Ministro reviso las profecías mas antiguas de una escucho la palabras "el príncipe…alzara", supo que era esa la que buscaba, la tomo y la escondió entre sus ropas saliendo lo mas rápido sin levantar sospechas. Nerviosa llego a casa donde fue a la habitación de su hijo mostrándole lo que había conseguido, no estaba solo Lily estaba ahí. Rompieron la esfera instantáneamente la voz salió, la profecía decía:

"_En una época oscura nacerá un príncipe… será marcado por un opresor como su igual,__ pero él tendrá un poder que el otro no conoce…__el príncipe se alzara trayendo paz y junto a el dragón plateado regirán como en las épocas antiguas__"_

Solo esas palabras que no tenían sentido alguno para ellos por lo que Eileen les dije debían restarle importancia; lo que fuera no llegaría en un tiempo cercano dándoles tiempo de poder comprenderlas mejor en el futuro, eso hicieron olvidaron.

En su quinto año su madre enfermo y antes de morí revelo a su hijo la verdad que había estado ocultando todo ese tiempo, no solo que al casarse con Tobías Snape había modificado su verdadero nombre, también le informo que si deseaba saber mas debía ir a El palacio de Bernstorff, en Dinamarca, donde los documentos mas valiosos para la familia Prince residían, solo accesibles para la cabeza la de la familia que era el. Deseaba ir pero no se convertiría en el heredero de los Prince hasta que fuera mayor tuvo que esperar.

Lily fue su sostén en esos momentos aunque ante los demás actuaban como si se hubieran distanciado llevando a su amiga a reunirse mas con James y sus amigos lo que hizo que Lucius Malfoy viera una oportunidad para convencerlo de aliarse a lo que llamaba mortifagos que seguían a quien se hacia llamar Lord Voldemort, al principio no le tomo importancia fue hasta que los mestizos comenzaron a ser perseguidos, al igual que los hijos de muggles capaces de hacer magia, que puso mas atención a lo que su amigo le decía, fue a una de sus reuniones dándose cuenta que estaba tan loco que nadie lo seguiría pero estuvo equivocado para el fin de su quinto año, Voldemort era el mago mas temido.

Las cosas empeoraron ya que la mayoría de sus seguidores eran estudiantes de Slytherin o ex alumnos por lo que en la escuela su sola presencia causaba miedo y disgusto por parte de los demás estudiantes, haciendo que James y sus amigos le hicieran bromas mas pesadas soportándolas ya que era una buena forma de tener su magia controlada aunque ellos no lo sabrían, con el pasar del sexto año se hacia mas obvio que esperaban se uniera a los mortifagos a pesar de su desventaja al ser hijo de un muggle; al menos eso decía el Señor Tenebroso.

Para el su única preocupación era Lily, sin embargo cuando le hablo del problema ella dijo que seguirían juntos sin importar que, cosa que cambio cuando sus padres fueron asesinados por un seguidor de Voldemort, ella estaba destrozada y fue ella quien pidió a Severus espiarlos para acabar con ellos desde dentro, no le importaba hacerlo si con eso le traería paz.

La guerra comenzó al salir de la escuela, ambos en lados opuestos pero convencidos que hacían lo correcto, mientras Severus se ganaba la gracia del Lord, Lily entraba en la Orden, bajo la supervisión de James Potter, haciendo pareja en los trabajos que realizaban. El comenzó a cortejara, ella dejo que lo hiciera para no levantar sospechas ya que cada mes en la mansión Prince se veía con Severus quien le platicaba como iban las cosas y ella de igual manera sin omitir nada. Había momentos difíciles como cuando debían enfrentarse a duelo, por lo que agradecía que James estuviera a su lado protegiéndola aunque eso significara que se casaría con ella en unos meses.

Lucius comenzó a notar que su lealtad no era genuina pero no dijo nada el mismo comenzaba a darse cuenta del error que había cometido, el Lord era un hombre desquiciado que no tenia idea que el miedo solo le daría el poder hasta que dijeran no mas, cosa que comenzaba a pasar, por lo que secretamente enviaba información a la Orden sobre los ataques además de proteger a su amigo cuando su lealtad estaba en duda, lo cual comenzaba a pasar seguido, tuvo que invitarlo a cenar y tener una charla seria de que si seria un espía debía realizar aun trabajo tan perfecto que nadie tuviera dudas o terminaría matando a quien deseaba proteger fuera quien fuera. Esa platica le sirvió, su desempeño como mortifago lo llevo al circulo cercano del Lord al igual que el.

Con el inicio de la guerra había olvidado lo que su madre le dijera por lo cuando tuvo tiempo fue al palacio de Bernstorff con Lily, era un lugar hermoso como lo habían dicho la puerta se abrió con un solo toque de su mano, al entrar estaba finalmente decorada era como si el tiempo no pasara por ella. Un elfo domestico salió a su encuentro llamándolo Prince Severus; fue Lily quien le pidió al elfo mostrarle donde encontrar el acta de nacimiento de su amigo, lo llevo al lugar señalando un papel sobre un escritorio, ambos miraron descubriendo que era Severus Charlus Henrik Prince, hijo de Charlus Potter y Eillen Marie Prince nacido y registrado en Dinamarca. Lo que hacia entender por que había ocultado su origen, fue en ese lugar donde en medio del todo el caos que sentía pudo darse cuenta que no deseaba Lily se alejara de el, en un ceremonia apresurada se casaron, guardando el secreto hasta el fin de la guerra, se dijeron.

Un meses después se enteraba que Lily se había convertido en una Potter después de dos años de noviazgo y mas tarde estaba embarazada de su primer hijo y no solo ella Narcissa Malfoy también lo estaba. Cuando el pequeño Malfoy nació fue invitado a la presentación, miro a su amigo asombrado cuando dijo que se llamaba Draco Lucius Malfoy además que al ver sus ojos plateados supo la profecía comenzaba ha hacerse realidad.

Hacia tiempo que no se reunía con Lily pero al ser una emergencia tuvo que llamarla se vieron en la casa que compartía con James, al ser su ultimo mes de gestación ella no podía moverse con soltura, le conto sobre el pequeño Malfoy a quien sabia ahora era el dragón plateado; ella sonrió, finalmente la profecía comenzaba a tomar forma, el bebé que llevaba en su vientre seria alguien muy importante.

Harry James Potter nació y no hubo momento mas feliz en la vida de Lily, su pequeño era un regalo en una época oscura, al mirarlo podía ver a su padre en el aunque solo sería por un instante porque como se habían dicho hace tiempo hasta que la guerra terminara ellos debían ocultar la verdad.

La guerra se intensificaba parecía que la oscuridad perecería mas cuando Goyle escucho una profecía que terminaría con la guerra de un vez por todas, solo su circulo mas cercano estaba presente cuando les fue dicho sobre tal profecía.

"_... , Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes...Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual.. Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida..."_

hizo palidecer a Severus ya que estaban hablando de un niño pero se tranquilizo no debían ver su inquietud. La discusión comenzó cuando creía que esta había terminado alguien menciono a James y Lily Potter tenían un hijo que había nacido el ultimo día del séptimo mes, y todo se fue por la borda, le dijo a Lily, ella estaba asustada al igual que el pero también la aseguro que Lucius le había dado la información a Dumbledore y se protegerían.

Fue en Halloween mientras hacia un encargo para el Señor Tenebroso que supo habían atacado a los Potter, fue a su casa descubriendo que James yacía muerto en la entrada de la casa, subió las escaleras en busca de Lily, ella estaba en el suelo cerca de la cuna del pequeño que tenia solo un cicatriz en la frente, temeroso se acerco descubriendo que aun respiraba, con lentitud ella fue despertando, el hechizo que habían puesto para protegerse había hecho su trabajo. No tuvieron tiempo de planearlo bien, solo tomaron el cuerpo de un mortifago que habían matado convirtiéndolo en Lily, ella debía permanecer muerta y miraron a el pequeño Harry con pesar dejándolo atrás, volverían por el pero no por el momento si deseaban alguna vez volviera la paz debían hacer sacrificios porque sabían muy bien el Señor Tenebroso no se había ido.

Fue mandado con su parientes muggles para desagrado de Lily que se escondía en el palacio de Bernstorff mientras Severus era juzgado por su participación a lado del que ahora decían no podía ser nombrado, fue gracias a Lucius que salió de la cárcel ya que fue el quien intercedió por el con Dumbledore quien lo señalo como espía, lo cual no era del todo falso porque era el quien le daba información a Lily que luego pasaba a la orden.

Cuando estuvo libre de sospecha se reunió con Lily en Dinamarca, no llego solo Lucius Malfoy lo acompañaba con su familia, al principio ambas partes estaban sorprendidas pero cuando ellos les mostraron sus recuerdos sobre la profecía se dijeron que si algún día sus hijos iban a cumplir un papel tan importante debían estar juntos. Fue en esa reunión que todo quedo establecido, el plan tenia que llevarse a cabo con un tal perfección que nada pudiera salirse de control lo cual requería que ambos niños recibieran una educación mágica temprana que les ayudara a dominar la oclumacia, entre otros necesarios poderes.

Así fue como ambos niños pasaban a la tutela de Lily y Snape todas las vacaciones que tenían mientras Lucius y Narcissa se encargaban que nadie supiera sobre su ausencia, hasta que entraron a Hogwarts donde su plan se pondría por primera vez a prueba.

Esa es la historia.


	2. Chapter 2

La guerra había terminado, Severus estaba en el hospital después del ataque de Nagini, le decían que tenia suerte de estar vivo aunque esa no era la razón él lo sabia, había usado gran parte de su magia para mantenerse de esa forma aun tenia una promesa que cumplir a su familia. Los Malfoy estaban en la enfermería platicando animadamente cuando miraron a Harry entrar, sonrieron dejando que se sentara a los pies de la cama, no dijo nada no lo necesitaba todos estaba felices que finalmente terminara aunque sabían cuan difícil era para el ya que la verdad saldría a la luz después de 18 años.

"Todo ira bien" tres simples palabras fue lo que Harry necesito de su padre para derrumbarse finalmente, habían sido años de inagotable sufrimiento en muchos sentidos, sin poder permitirse desahogarse, siempre interpretando un papel que ocultaba su verdadero ser. Severus tomo su mano apretándola suavemente, repite esas tres palabras intentando consolarlo pero era tarde el oculto su rostro en su pecho, como cuando era un niño que no lograba comprender porque si sus padres estaban vivos debía vivir con quien no lo amaba y se aferraba a ellos cada vez que sabía debía regresar a esa vida.

Fue en ese momento que Lily entro a la enfermería, respiro aliviada al verlos con mínimos daños, para ella había sido difícil mantenerse alejada pero sabia lo que estaba en riesgo y no podía aunque deseaba interponerse. Era hora de decir la verdad, tomo a su hijo de la mano, separándolo de su padre a pesar de su resistencia. Al arreglarlo un poco sabe que no esta listo para enfrentarlos pero para eso estaba ella para por primera vez en mucho tiempo encarar los problemas por el, ayudarle a cargar con lo aun faltaba por hacer. Se encaminan al gran salón Harry camina pero su mente esta en otro lugar por lo que no ve las miradas sorprendidas al notar que la mujer que lo guía es una versión madura de Lily Potter seguida muy de cerca por Draco Malfoy.

Se colocan frente a todos, es Lily quien habla a la audiencia, que no pueden creer que en verdad sea ella, la madre de Harry quien además afirma que no desposo a James Potter en lugar de eso se casó con Severus Snape quien en realidad es Severus Prince y cuyo hijo es Harry Potter; breves palabras que dejan a la mayoría callada, meditando lo que les ha sido dicho mas aun cuando ella les habla de cómo los Prince en el pasado hicieran grandes sacrificios por el bien mayor y ellos honrando el código por el que la familia se rige habían decidido dejar a un lado su propia seguridad para luchar por lo correcto. No dice mas, no había necesidad sus palabras lograrían su propósito y pronto estas llegarían a todos los magos.

Harry se sentía mareado, Draco se dio cuenta que si no actuaba seguramente el caería en el suelo, se acerco a el sosteniéndolo por la cadera, dejando que la mayoría de su peso caiga sobre el, salieron del gran salón con rapidez. Comienza a revisarlo pero el sigue en un lugar al que no puede llegar por lo que solo le da un leve beso en los labios antes que Lily se acerque a checarlo pero al igual que Draco sabe que no es algo físico, lo que los alivia un poco aunque no saben cuando regresara del ese lugar en el que se ha refugiado.

Antes que alguien pudiera notarlo Harry fue llevado lejos del castillo, al igual que a Severus, al llegar a la mansión Prince esta se encontraba en mejor estado que cuando solían reunirse en el pasado, Harry fue colocado en la misma habitación que su padre a quien desde que lo colocaran ahí se le había pegado y cuando su madre su unió en la cama el tomo la mano de ambos sintiéndose seguro después de tanto tiempo ocultando su verdadera identidad estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico sobre como reaccionarían las personas y mas aun sus amigos que en múltiples ocasiones habían mostrado aversión contra su padre.

En la mansión Harry sentía que se estaba escondiendo de todo pero aun no estaba listo para enfrentarse al mundo y mucho menos cuando al salir de la propiedad, hacia Reading las personas mágicas, se detenían a saludarlo y agradecerle terminara con ese hombre que solo estaba loco, la mayoría se refería a el como Prince; que si bien era su apellido aun lo hacia sentir incomodo. Las cosas no terminaron ahí personas de otros condados de Berkshire llegaban a su casa a pedir los ayudara a volver a levantar sus comunidades después que lo mortifagos destruyeran sus hogares, afortunadamente su madre y padre se encargaban de esos temas con ayuda de Draco. No llegaba a comprender porque después de anunciar que era un Prince las personas se habían volcado hacia el, siguiéndolo a pesar que en el pasado lo habían llamado mentiroso fue hasta ese momento que sus padres finalmente le hablaron de la profecía que lo convertiría en el gobernante del mundo mágico junto con Draco, la parte que menos le provocaba incomodidad era quedarse a lado del rubio, desde que recordara siempre había admirado el corazón noble del chico que a nadie mas mostraba.

Después de pensarlo mucho finalmente dejo que quien quisiera hablar con el pudiera verlo, la mayoría venia a agradecerle y llevarle obsequios por su ayuda que no recordaba haberles proporcionado solo se dedicaba a decirles que era su trabajo como un Prince. Draco comenzaba a ayudarle aun mas en sus deberes siendo observado muy de cerca por Harry ya que sus padres le afirmaron que si bien sabia de la profecía sobre él no estaba al tanto de su participación ya que no deseaban se sintieran obligados a comenzar una relación sin amor de por medio y no pudo estar mas de acuerdo con ellos, el no continuaría una relación de no estar seguro conseguiría un amor como el que sus padres se tenían, fue por eso que Ginny ya no tenia sitio en su corazón.

Al dejar que la gente pudiera visitarlo sus amigos fueron a verlo causando un gran revuelo al entrar por la fuerza ya que quien dejaba a las personas pasar les había informado que debían hacer una cita y estaban llenos hasta dentro de seis meses eso no les pareció.

Ya adentro el encuentro no fue emotivo había mucha duda, frustración, enojo ya que ciertamente habían sido engañados por 7 años lo que mas les dolía a sus compañeros de aventuras era su falsedad ya que después de lo que habían pasado juntos no había sido capaz de hablarles con la verdad; no dijo nada ya que tenían razón a pesar de lo que habían pasado el no confiaba plenamente en ellos por lo que decirles sobre sus padres no era una opción.

Durante 7 años oculto su pasado, su ser para convertirse en lo que el mundo mágico necesitaba para sobrevivir sin mas perdidas, miraba a esas personas a quienes hizo creer estimaba, comprendiendo que solo habían sido un medio para un fin ya que las persona que le importaban estaban viviendo con el en la mansión Prince o estaban muertas era triste pero esa era la verdad una que no les diría pero seguramente por la mirada que su padre le manda el sabe muy bien lo que pasa por su cabeza. No puede evitar sonreír al ver a Draco que no comprende lo que esta pasando por su cabeza pero tenian el resto de sus vidas juntos para explicárselo.

Su verdadero nombre era Harry Zephyr Henrik Prince su papel como Harry James Potter había llegado a su conclusión y se sentía perfectamente, no tenia miedo de lo que los demás pensaran sobre su engaño, estaba listo para tomar al mundo mágico bajo su mando y no lo haría como el Señor Tenebroso a base de miedo, el era mas analítico, necesitaba a esas personas que tenia en frente para hacer que el resto lo siguiera. Con lagrimas en los ojos se disculpo sabía que no lo perdonarían instantáneamente pero solo era un paso de una serie de movimientos que comenzaban a formarse en su cabeza y con ayuda de su familia tendría una mejor estructura. Antes que se dieran cuenta el seria el nuevo gobernante, tendría a todos a sus pies sin que ellos se dieran cuenta y quien se diera cuenta de lo que hacia se aseguraría nadie le creyera, porque en el pasado esa profecía era un peso mas sobre sus aun pequeños hombros pero ahora no podía evitar sentir esas ansias dentro de si en obtener lo que el Señor Oscuro no pudo a la fuerza y a el parecía se lo darían sin pelear.

**FIN**


End file.
